


Right here

by Mugi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't think this is anywhere near dirty enough, M/M, Smut, some feelings, what does that say about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugi/pseuds/Mugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto wakes up to Reisi having a bad dream. Reisi asks him to help take his mind off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here

Mikoto blinked an eye open towards the pale tendrils of moonlight illuminating the window beside him. A gentle early spring breeze with a faint snap of winter chill ruffled his hair ever so slightly, further prompting him awake. “ ‘s cold” Mikoto mumbled to himself, reaching to slide the window shut. He paused as his fingers grazed the window latch. Why was it open again? Mmm. Because Reisi likes it like this. 

Reisi…

The window quickly forgotten, Mikoto turned his eyes back towards the bed and its other occupant. Given how much he slept, it was rare for Mikoto to have the chance to see Reisi asleep. Mikoto loved every version of Reisi, in or out of uniform, in the midst of a fight or hard at work, but Reisi asleep, at once regal and relaxed, was a Reisi that Mikoto was particularly fond of. Mikoto leaned closer to inspect the blue king’s face, only to retract in surprise. Rather than the regal calmness he’d expected, Reisi’s face was flushed, his breath quick, and his eyes tightly shut. 

A nightmare? Mikoto wondered. “Oi, Reisi…” Mikoto ventured quietly, reaching a hand towards the blue king’s shoulder with concern. “Mikoto…” Reisi breathed out, eyes sealing tighter. 

“I’m right here,” Mikoto whispered, pressing closer to Reisi. Reisi’s face seemed to relax at the reassurance before his eyes opened with a start. Reisi glanced up, meeting Mikoto’s eyes. “Mikoto…” Reisi breathed out again, flashes of concern and relief washing over his features as he reached up to encircle Mikoto in his arms and pull him into the bed.

Now this was unexpected too, Mikoto thought. They’d been together for months now, but Reisi’s cool, composed demeanor still rarely dissipated. Having Reisi cling to him like this was unusual to say the least, not that Mikoto had any complaints.

“What’s gotten into you?” Mikoto mumbled against Reisi’s dark hair as he draped his arms around Reisi’s waist. “ ‘s not like you to get worked up in your sleep”

“I… I just…” Reisi mumbled, before clearing his throat and regaining a degree of his usual composure. “I just had an unpleasant dream is all.”

“Hmm” Mikoto mused, raising an eyebrow. To have had that kind of effect on Reisi, Mikoto would have thought it must have been more than just unpleasant. But before he could give it too much thought, Reisi was sliding his long, cool fingers along Mikoto’s warm bare chest. 

“You could take my mind off it.”

The red king raised his eyebrows at the suggestion and Reisi smirked in response, always one to enjoy catching Mikoto off guard, however slightly. Just as quickly, Mikoto’s easy smile returned as he leaned forward to kiss Reisi’s neck. “I can do that,” Mikoto whispered in a low voice against the shell of Reisi’s ear, reaching down to press his palm against Reisi’s cock.

Reisi breathed in quickly, lightly rolling his hips up into Mikoto’s warm hand. Spurred on, Mikoto pressed harder, kissing down Reisi’s neck towards his collarbone, before slipping his fingers under the waistband of Reisi’s briefs and pushing them down.

“Reisi” Mikoto breathed out huskily. It didn’t matter how many times it happened. Hearing his first name come out of Mikoto’s mouth always got to the blue king. Reisi bit down on his lip as Mikoto grasped his quickly hardening cock in earnest and began to glide his hand up and down his shaft. Mikoto moved his fingers firmly as Reisi reached out to pull the last barrier between the two off of Mikoto’s hips. With his briefs removed, Mikoto pressed himself hard against Reisi before taking them both in his hand. Reisi’s mouth opened slightly in response and Mikoto took the opportunity to press his tongue inside.

Without breaking the kiss, Mikoto reached out for a bottle on the nightstand. After using the content to slick his fingers, Mikoto began to rub gently against Reisi’s entrance. The blue king’s hips rolled up hard against Mikoto’s in response. 

Sliding one finger in, Mikoto pulled off Reisi’s lips momentarily to lick the shell of his ear. A stifled moan escaped Reisi’s parted lips as he began to move his hips against Mikoto’s fingers.

“You don’t have to be so quiet Reisi,” Mikoto whispered. “I want to hear you.” 

Mikoto could feel Reisi shiver in response, but the blue king kept his mouth closed even when Mikoto slid in a second finger. The red king smiled to himself. Earlier events notwithstanding, Reisi excelled at maintaining that cool demeanor.

And Mikoto enjoyed nothing more than wrestling it away from him. 

A third finger slipped in and Mikoto sought out Reisi’s prostate with ruthless efficiency. Reisi keened as Mikoto brushed against it, but only pushed his hips harder against the red king’s fingers. A few moments more of increasingly firm thrusts, accompanied by deep kisses, and Reisi was losing it.

“Mikoto…” he moaned out quietly. 

“What is it Reisi?” Mikoto asked, taking the blue king’s lower lip between his teeth and staring directly into Reisi’s dark eyes, lust burning brightly behind his own. 

Reisi held the red king’s stare momentarily, before leaning up to whisper in Mikoto’s ear.

“Fuck me.”

Mikoto’s grasp on Reisi’s hip tightened at the unexpectedly direct request (order?) and Reisi felt the red king’s cock twitch in anticipation.

If Reisi was going to lose his regal composure, Mikoto’s non-chalance was going with it. 

“I like when you’re honest like that Reisi” Mikoto intoned, easing his fingers out.

“I like when you…” Mikoto cut himself off pushing his cock fully into Reisi’s tight heat and eliciting a loud, clear, and deeply enticing moan. “… let me know what you want. And when you let me know…” Mikoto continued as he nearly pulled out all the way. “…that you feel good,” he finished, driving his cock directly into Reisi’s prostate. Reisi moaned out louder, digging his fingers into the sheets. “Because you feel so good under me Reisi.” 

Mikoto began thrusting in earnest, seeking out more from Reisi. More of the facial expressions, the sounds, the utterances reserved only for him. Moans continued to spill from Reisi’s mouth as Mikoto increased the pace, pulling the blue king firmly into his thrusts.

“Feels too good,” Reisi moaned out, his face flushing as he reached to touch himself. “Feels too good when you fuck me like this Mikoto.”

In the face of that kind of admission, Mikoto could only hold on for another thrust before spilling himself deep inside Reisi, with the blue king’s own orgasm following but a few seconds after. The two kings rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms together unwilling to pull apart any sooner than necessary.

When they finally relaxed their hold on one another, Reisi set about cleaning them up. Mikoto watched appreciatively, drinking in the afterglow cast on the blue king’s features. Once some semblance of order was restored, Reisi slid back under the sheets and leaned into Mikoto’s warmth. Wrapping an arm around Reisi’s waist, Mikoto asked, “ ‘s go back to sleep?” 

The same flash of concern Mikoto had seen earlier crossed Reisi’s face again at the suggestion. “Reisi?” Mikoto asked with an audible hint of concern. The blue king turned his face away.

“Earlier… when I woke up, I’d been dreaming about the school island,” Reisi uttered quietly, keeping his gaze averted to the side. “About you not coming back.”

Ah. So that was it. Mikoto breathed in and pulled Reisi in closer, “Oi. Look at me.” Slowly, Reisi turned his gaze back on Mikoto. 

“I’m right here, Reisi. And I’m not going anywhere.” Reisi moved to turn away again, but Mikoto grasped his chin, firmly but gently, and turned the blue king’s face back towards his own. “I’m staying right here with you. Always.” 

Reisi looked as close to tears as Mikoto had ever seen him, but his eyes stayed dried as he kissed the other firmly and tangling his fingers in Mikoto’s hair before relaxing into Mikoto’s warmth as they fell back asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> …this is way more sentimental than what I usually go for but I really wanted to write something in which I could continue my denial of harsh canonical realities. And in which Reisi loses his composure in ways that only Mikoto can elicit.


End file.
